


The Writer's Bond

by Cyan_Soul



Series: Swap Messing Around [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: ...It Happens A Lot, Daddy Kink, Don't Mind The Author Sinning, Double Penetration, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Established Relationship, F/M, I Got Bored Again, Just Another Drabble..., Knotting, Monster Heat, Reader writes smut, Sin Bin!, Some Plot, Soul Bond, Soul Orgasm, Soul Sex, Soulmates, Why Did I Write This?, underswap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 14:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10664871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyan_Soul/pseuds/Cyan_Soul
Summary: Your boyfriend Papyrus is starting to get a little antsy on the way home from a trip. Then leaves you to take his brother to a friends! So you decide to help him out after Sans explains what's really going on...





	The Writer's Bond

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't read [ The Writer and The Skeleton](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7399885) and [ Back To The Moutains](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7764796), that's ok, enjoy the smut, but if you're curious for the whole story... here ya go ya sinners. :3

Papyrus tapped the small center console of your punch bug with his long fingers, eager to get home. Sans had insisted he ride in the car, even though he could teleport back, but the pungent smell of his heat which had started a little early, supposedly wasn’t noticed by Sans, but come to think of it, you only noticed because he pointed it out.

“that’s it, i can’t ignore it anymore. ___ can you drop sans off at alphys’s? he’ll show you the way once you’re in town.” His eyes told me the rest. Come if you want, but I warned you, they said.

“BUT PAPY!” Sans protested, but he had already disappeared. You chuckled.

“Don’t worry about it, Sans. He just wants to be alone right now.” You told him.

“ALONE WITH YOU…” He said sadly.

“Oh, really?” You asked, feigning innocence.

“DID LAZYBONES REALLY NOT TELL YOU?” Sans huffed.

“Tell me what?” You smiled, adjusting the mirror to look back at Sans while he talked occasionally. He blushed profusely, his rounded skull almost glowing in blue.

“WELL, YOU SMELL REALLY GOOD WHEN WE GO INTO HEAT AND YOU’RE SO NICE AND PRETTY AND- AND-”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hey, slow down. What’s all this?” You asked and he tried to bury his mouth in his bandana.

“… when monsters turn into adults, we have a heat cycle a-and we use that t-to find a m-mate…” he said quietly.

“I know, Sans. Papyrus told me _that_.” you giggled at him trying to explain what you had already heard.

“THEN WHY DID YOU MAKE ME SAY THAT?” he flushed deeper blue.

“Because you’re adorable when your face turns blue!” you laughed out loud, while focusing on the road. “What was all that you were saying about me smelling good?”

“… th-that’s one w-way we find someone wh-when it happens…”

“Calm down Sans.” you giggled at him again.

“BUT IT’S LIKE MARRYING SOMEBODY!” he protested. “I-I JUST DON’T WANT PAPY TO GET HURT…” Your smile waned. He certainly had a point.

“Sans, it’s ok to be scared about this. After what happened to my own brother… I understand. But you have to realize, I don’t give up easily because I’m in the spotlight. It never slowed Shawn or Bonnie down and it won’t with me. Just you watch, in a few years, this will all be over and if anything happens, you’re _our_ family. We’d be _proud_ to have you in it.” You reached back for contact as you kept your eyes on the road. As your eyes flicked up to the rearview mirror, you saw a strained smile and his blue filled eyes shimmer with tears.

“…thank you, ___.”

“He did tell me it was my choice to wait or go now and that there’s always later if I decide not to.” You relayed to Sans.

“___, what will you do?” Sans asked quietly.

“It’s a big decision, but I’ve never met anyone like him. To tell you the truth, I’m not sure what I’m going to do. I want to help him, but I’m also not sure if it’s the right thing to do. What will happen?” You asked out loud.

“YOU’LL BE REALLY CLOSE OR WORSE- BECOME SO OOEY-GOOEY LIKE DOGAMY AND DOGARESSA!” Sans chuckled. You looked back at him again and his chuckle changed to a dark demeanor as his eyes disappeared.

“Sans, are you alright?” you asked him.

“…you-you wouldn’t move away from me would you?” he asked you.

“Of course not! You guys are a two for one deal! I expected this. He’s all you have and if you’re not ready to leave, you don’t have to. Besides, how would we survive without your tacos?” You saw Sans’s smile return to normal. For skeletons, they were both very expressive. He brightly told you the way to Alphys’s house when he started recognizing the area.

“…AND THEN WE CAN GO OUT HUNTING AT NIGHT FOR POKEMON!” he excitedly listed off for you his plans.

“You guys are still into that old app?” You asked him.

“IT JUST UPDATED! IT’S SO COOL!” Sans exclaimed. “…and um, ___, if you see Papyrus, take good care of him.” He added softly.

“I will, Sans.” You told him giving him a hug. You sighed and started your car again to head home to think. As you listened to your tunes, a plan started formulating in your head. As soon as you got home, you hurriedly grabbed your two bags, threw one in your room and opened the other tossing it aside when you got your prized possession. Opening your computer, you quickly went to your site where you posted your stories. No wifi for a week caused a little bit of a pileup of chapters. You smiled at a new story you had written too and altered the last line. “Perfect.” You muttered under your breath, then you uploaded it.  You could only imagine Papyrus rejoicing, as well as confused by your new story, then when he read it, a small smile of understanding and anticipation. You smiled as you threw out your clothes in a pile on your bed from your second bag and started sorting through fresh ones, so you could be slightly prepared for Papyrus. You grabbed your little vibrator too, just in case it would pay off for something. Once you were ready to smuggle yourself out of the house, you looked proudly at your things, double checking if you had missed something.

All of the sudden you felt hands circle around your waist and a vibrating ribcage on your back.

“Wait! Wait!” You shouted and flailed for your bag, just barely catching the strap before you were pulled with Papyrus in the Void. He threw you on his bed, growling, and already hoodieless and shirtless.

“you don’t wait when you play this game. _and oh how he wondered just how far he could go._ ” he recited.

“So you did read it.” you purred. That was fast, you barely had it up fifteen minutes ago, you thought you might have a half hour, enough time to drive to his house.

“i always know when you update. i always liked your stories, but that was a little much, don’t you think?”

 _“Why would I care what you really are? Take me to your heights, show me all of you.”_ You recited back.

“as you wish.” Papyrus growled at you, a hungry gleam in his lit up eye glaring. He grabbed at your clothes which were suddenly off your body and in his hand, as if they phased off you and he tossed them. His long, thin fingers roamed your body, lightly caressing you, making your whole body shiver. As he leaned closer to you, you could smell him, was it getting stronger? Or was it just you? Whatever pheromones he was now giving off, it was enough to flush your cheeks and really get your blood pumping in anticipation. He warned you about this, didn’t you remember? Your thoughts became muddled and impossible to work out, and made you slow to one at a time, which happened to be your movements to continue. You panted from the dizzying kiss that just happened. Everything was going so fast and slow at the same time. His mouth opened and his tongue lavished one of your nipples. You felt so sensitive already, your back arched. Dark blue light flooded the room. Your soul, a small shimmering jewel-like jelly heart, bumped against his face, and Papyrus stopped, surprised.

“___, i... didn’t do that…. what are you… thinking?” he struggled to ask, his eye flickering in and out.

“L-l-love y-you, P-Pap…” you managed to get out. His face softened for a brief moment before the expression was over taken by his magic flaring in his eye and he grunted. “H-hurt?”

“…pressure…” he growled. His grip flew down to your hips as his eye stopped flickering and burned brightly. His bones rattled as he extracted his soul, and it pulsed with bright white light, beating just as wildly as your own heart. Both of you watched breathlessly as your souls grew closer until they merged, Papyrus’s soul overtaking your own. Your body seemed to ripple as he prodded at your sex. When you had the presence of mind to look at his cock, because it felt different, your eyes widened. There were three things that were out of place, first, he had summoned not one, but two dicks, second, the one aimed at your pussy was larger than what you were used to and last but most importantly, they were shaped differently than a normal human’s. They were stiff and impossibly hard and you whimpered as they slipped into your already dripping pussy. His ribcage rumbled against you as he slowly withdrew himself out of you. The smaller of the two dicks bounced out while the larger one stayed at your entrance. You shut your eyes tightly and dug into his shoulders as his second dick slowly invaded the tight ring of muscle of your second entrance. Despite not exerting much energy, both of you were breathing heavily.

“S-so full…” you gasped. Papyrus grunted as you relaxed further. Your body was slowly giving into him, just as easily as your soul had. You felt like a ragdoll, as he started to rock for friction before becoming more aggressive. You cried out when he started poking your womb, going deeper than he’d ever gone before. Your muddled brain had already felt like it exploded in pleasure, you didn’t think it could become any more intense, but then your two souls, still attached like one, brushed against your hand and for the tiniest second you swore you felt Papyrus twitch inside you as he rammed into your body. Shakily, you squeezed the souls gently and he groaned as you convulsed, feeling it too. As you licked at the souls you felt extra pressure in your pussy and Papyrus gave up his searing load. You were sure it filled every crevice his dick wasn’t in. Your abdomen even distended a little as his magic jetted in you, his cock stuck and knotted in you. As both of your chests rose and fell, the merged souls exploded, creating a wave of sticky white and deep blue coating all over you and him. Papyrus collapsed on top of you, and you didn’t blame him. Both of you were convulsing in the aftershock of… whatever that was. It was more than sex.

“stars…” he gasped. “you’re one kinky little human, ___. not everyone can take heat like you are.” He licked some of the blue goop off your face.

“Do you feel better, Daddy?” You asked him and he laughed.

“i do, but we’re not done.” He growled, then looked up at our souls. “you’re pretty clingy, not that i’m not.” _Shlop!_ His cocks slid out as the same time as your souls disconnected. They looked different. Yours now had a ring of soft white light encircling it and an imprint of royal blue in a right side up heart shape in his. “we’re mates, ___.” He nuzzled you with his teeth, the sticky mess around you making small sloppy noises. “let’s get ya cleaned up and have some shower sex. it’s gonna come back and now…” he trailed off.

“What?”

“…probably won’t happen this time, but uh, the whole point of this is to find someone, then have kids… and if we can’t usually you can’t bond… that’s what workin’ on it means.” He explained as he picked you up.

“Oh.” You had that sense when you decided and you understood that part of it, after all, mates, whether you thought of animals or monsters or humans, usually had the urge to procreate, with minor stipulations affecting some.

“first time, ya almost never get kids, then after that… you kinda gotta make up your mind and i mean it. yes or no, or something’s going to get confused and nothing or something might happen that really could affect us and if there’s a kid, the kid for sure.” Your phone buzzed from the pile of clothing he threw aside.

“Can you get that?” You asked and he floated it over as he took you to the bathroom.

“Hello?” You answered it.

_“___! You scared us half to death! Dad was ready to call the police and drive back down there!”_

“Shawn, I’m ok. I’m sorry, I got a little caught up in something.” Papyrus chuckled and smirked.

 _“Yeah, she says she’s fine, Mom. Listen, where are you now? Did I hear Papyrus?”_ your brother asked seriously.

“Yeah, I, uh, kinda fell asleep on their couch.” You lied to him.

 _“Cut the crap, I’m alone now. There’s something you have to know if you’re thinking about going for him. I kinda know because if you know about your soul, you kinda_ have _to be, ahem, intimate. Kids are inevitable, he’s going to try at least once… Bonnie… we never told anyone… and well, uh, I still haven’t… until now.”_

“Wait, Bonnie was-”

 _“Yeah… that’s why now it hurts like it happened yesterday.”_ Shawn sighed.

“Why didn’t you ever say? Or at least tell Mom and Dad?” You shouted at him.

“what’s wrong?” Papyrus asked, while starting the water for the shower.

“Bonnie was pregnant.” You told him and he sighed in sadness himself.

 _“It would’ve been worse with all the controversy. It would’ve never been over.”_ The worst part was, he was right.

“At least tell Mom and Dad, today please?” you pleaded him.

_“How? I don’t know-”_

“Shawn. Tell them and while you’re at it, tell them we have a surprise when they get back.” You added.

“wait, what?” Papyrus asked as he joined you.

“You’re doing this how humans understand it too.” You told him, muffling the phone. He nodded.

“we’ll talk about it when i can think right.”

 _“You’re not pregnant, are you?”_ Shawn asked over the phone, sounded somewhat scared.

“No! Just, some happier news…”

 _“Holy shit. We really are related. And weirdos. I’ll, uh, let ya go. I’m sure he’s just waiting to cut ya off.”_ Shawn cut the call short and Papyrus took you into the shower, the light tangerine blush on his face deepening.

“it’s hittin’ again, ready for another dose of boning?” You nodded.

“Can I at least rinse off first?” You asked him.

“won’t have much time for anything else.” A sly smirk went across his face. A few seconds later his teeth sunk into your shoulder, and you were shoved into the cold shower wall. “i think that’s enough my little soulmate.”

You shivered despite the hot water dripping off you, but you smiled. “Fuck me, Daddy, take my soul.”              

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated! I love you guys!


End file.
